Romeo & Juliet Alternate Scene, Act 5 Scene 4
by I'm Vertically-Challenged
Summary: The scene after the last scene… if it ever happened. We will never know? Or will we?  Mercutio, Friar Lawrence, and more have come out of the closet to tell a big secret to Romeo & Juliet, the now ghosts.  Was english proj, & a joke. Don't take seriously!


*****A/N: If the 16th century grammar is incorrect, I am sorry for that, I don't fully know them all. You don't need to point that out for me, I'm not stupid. This fanfiction was actually an English project of mine, just to add some humor. I'm not intending to "destroy" the whole play, obviously, It's not part of the play, THAT'S WHY IT'S CALLED FANFICTION for you rude reviewers out there. I decided to make it funnier, because to me, I love the story, but it sort of saddens me too much; I'm a much more happier person. If you need to point out any of that stuff, I already know, and DO NOT need people to point the obvious out to me. Thanks for reading! It means much :)

* * *

**

Act 5 Scene 4

_Tomb. Enter __**Romeo **__& __**Juliet **__as ghosts._

**Romeo:** Ay, 'tis true. Alas, we are dead.

**Juliet: **Dead? Of course we are dead, what else did thee expect? 'Twas all a dream; made by the queen Mab?

**Romeo:** [bewildered] Of course not! I do not believe in Benvolio's imagination. 'Tis pitifully stupid and irrational, unlike yonder fair beauty that is mad at me.

**Juliet:** Why, how pleasant of such romantic words comes out of thy mouth.

**Romeo:** Well, shall we go on to Mantua? Or shall we view what has occurred in Verona?

[_Enter __**Mercutio**_]

**Mercutio:** Why, 'tis Romeo & Juliet, may thou please tell me why I am not in hell with Satan, unlike Paris, who I just witnessed has gone down there?

**Romeo:** Well Mercutio, 'tis so. Why you are not in hell? Simple: you did not deserve to go; god has made his decision. Now, Juliet, have you made your decision, what else you like is to my liking as well, because what else that makes thee happy makes I happy that you are happy.

**Juliet:** I am certain to see what shall happen in Verona, then we all shall make our way to Mantua to also move on to more news, and then, over to heaven. Hello Mercutio, has thee founded about Benvolio and Rosaline's upcoming wedding? Well, she has gotten over you, and has developed feelings for Rosaline, and does Benvolio also. Sweet, I am right?

**Mercutio:** Alas, 'tis so, but I am not interested in such romances, for I am not a romantic, and am not in love with women…(thinks deeply and pauses for awhile) I shall tell thee both now then, I am in love with men. I kissed Friar Lawrence, and we have both had a secret relationship behind all of Verona's city. You needn't tell anyone, because that it truthfully why I thought I deserved to go to hell. Now, I am dead, and Friar is alive, living his life mournfully over the deaths of you dear two.

[_**Romeo **__& __**Juliet**__ are aghast and re-think the just told situation]_

**Romeo:** What? Thy sexual identity irregular? Have you no mind? Well, uh…is thee sure you shan't turn on me and flirt with me?

**Mercutio:** Ay, of course not! You are my BEST FRIEND! Doth mean nothing to thou?

**Romeo:** Well, I have not thought of that possibility. Methinks I did not resort to that possibility, and shan't do that again.

**Juliet: **What a love story…very scandalous. But 'tis sweet that Benvolio & Rosaline are to be wed? 'Tis peacefully also, for Montague & Capulet have stopped the feud and became friends.

**Mercutio & Romeo: **Ay! 'Tis very so!

**Romeo:** So lucky to live and continue their lives peacefully with their lovers to woo and their family to live on with.

**Juliet: **(sobs lightly) Alas, 'tis not true for us…why us? We shall hope for other people not to end like us.

**Romeo: **Ay, and lastly, I love thee very much so, and we shall now off to heaven, for methinks all news shall be sent to us later on when needed. Adieu Mercutio, we shall see you later!

**Mercutio:** Adieu, Romeo & Juliet!

** Why, might I ask that this should be included into the play of _Romeo & Juliet_? Well, simple: to tell the more after happenings of what they might be through in the afterlife, as to relieve the reading of the "hanging over the cliff" feeling, and to say a simple "sadly,-but-somewhat-happily-ever-after." This should (more technically) be in the play of _Romeo & Juliet_, because of the more or less mystery to the ghost life and future expectations of the families in Verona, Montague & Capulet. I partially based some of it on _Romeo's Ex: Rosaline's Story_ by Lisa Fielder, because of the fact that I like the getting together of Rosaline & Benvolio, they seem to be good together. Mercutio was a much unknown character, and to give him some more history, would be interesting in my case, of the fact that he is gay in 16th century Italy; I'm sure that he would probably be the "first" 16th century person to be gay or even first person to be gay in the world, but I'm not sure. I used Friar Lawrence, because he didn't seem very trusted in the story, even though Juliet trusted him much, I had a feeling that he either had a not so pleasant past, or a secret behind his back to everyone. This could affect the outcome of the play, because it would leave the audience shocked, but mesmerized with great imagination to the play. The audience should learn that even though there was a partial "happily ever after," there still was sadness to Romeo & Juliet themselves because of what happened. They learned from their mistakes, and regretted them, hoping that would teach many people not to be foolish like themselves. This scene should've been added to the play, _Romeo & Juliet_ because adding to the romance and tragedy, there would be some more romance, and some shock to it, plus a hint of the future that you'd be content with.

* * *

**

_****I am accepting Beta for this story ****_


End file.
